<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shizune's therapy by ribet2015</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570757">Shizune's therapy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribet2015/pseuds/ribet2015'>ribet2015</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Excesive cum, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Futanari Shizune, Genderbending, Rule 63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribet2015/pseuds/ribet2015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En una mision particular perdidos en el pais del rayo, Naruko y Shizune pasan un buen rato.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shizune/Naruko, Shizune/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shizune's therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Todas las misiones tras la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi resultan anodinas y sin chispa pero esta última era la que posiblemente se llevase la palma de los últimos dos años. Naruto se encontraba en una misión un tanto extraña, una misión para la quinta hokage, Tsunade, pedida expresamente por el sexto hokage, Kakashi. Cualquiera podría pensar que la misión sería de vital importancia si una antigua hokage y el actual le encomendaba esta misión, nada más lejos de la verdad. La misión consistía en recoger una botella de sake especial que Tsunade usaba para sus técnicas de rejuvenecimiento, o eso le habían informado.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>¿De verdad que no podemos hacer otra cosa?</span></li>
<li><span>Relájate Naruto, solo tenemos que esperar aquí y recibiremos la mercancía.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>La mujer que estaba con el héroe de la guerra era Shizune, fiel asistente y amiga de Tsunade, y compañera de Naruto en esta misión tan peculiar. Estaban en una posada en medio de la nada en el país del rayo, era una habitación amplia con una pequeña mesa de té en el centro en el que ambos ninjas estaban acomodados frente a ella, una lámpara central imbuia de luz a toda la sala, frente a ellos había una ventana por la que se veía la lluvia golpeando los cristales y algún rayo caía cerca debido a la tormenta eléctrica que azotaba en ese momento. Ambos esperaban con poco que hacer más que un esporádico bostezo o alguna rabieta típica de Naruto, aunque no lo eran tanto como cuando Shizune le conoció.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ambos estaban tomando un poco de té mientras esperaban, pero la mayoría se quedó frío hasta que finalmente alguien llamó a la habitación, era el mercader ambulante, que se encargaba de traer el sake.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Por fin, ya era hora. - refunfuño el joven Uzumaki.</span></li>
<li><span>Baja la voz Naruto. - Le dijo la muchacha de pelo negro. - Si, son tres botellas. Vale gracias.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shizune metió dentro de la habitación las tres botellas tan esperadas, eran enormes, podrían contener cinco o seis litros cada una. La verdad es que el tamaño sorprendió al joven ninja.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Pues con esto ya lo tenemos todo, partiremos enseguida.</span></li>
<li><span>No es muy recomendable. - Dijo el mercader - La tormenta eléctrica es terrible y aconsejan a todos no salir antes de que amaine.</span></li>
<li><span>Vaya, pues qué inconveniente.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>La muchacha hizo un gesto de despedida flexionando un poco la espalda.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>¿Vamos a tener que estar aquí hasta que amaine? Qué bien, pedazo de misión nos ha encargado la abuela Tsunade.</span></li>
<li><span>No te preocupes. Seguro que pasa rápido.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero la tormenta no pasó, uno de los paisajes más característicos del país del rayo eran esas tormentas eléctricas duraderas.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Mira, entretengamonos un poco.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abrió la ventana y tiró por ella el contenido de los vasos del té ya frío, abrió una de las botellas enormes y echó en ambos vasos.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>¿Pero qué haces?</span></li>
<li><span>No te preocupes, solo serán un par de copas, además el mercader tiene mas puedo comprarle una botella más. Y no me dirás que no tienes curiosidad por probar el sake que nos ha traído aquí.</span></li>
<li><span>Un poco sí…</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras el tiempo pasaba y las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la ventana ambos empezaron a beber. El sabor no era el típico, era dulce y según bajaba por la garganta acaloraba a Naruto. La verdad es que el alcohol que había probado hasta ahora le resultaba poco agradable pero este se lo bebía bastante agusto, aun asi no comprendía qué tenía de especial este sake como para venir desde el país del fuego hasta aquí.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Shizune, esto esta muy bueno… hip… pero no entiendo por qué tanta molestia... hip… en nuestra aldea seguro que hay muchos mercaderes con sakes como este… hip…</span></li>
<li><span>La señora Tsunade usa este de forma especial. Lo usa en su tratamiento de rejuvenecimiento.</span></li>
<li><span>Aja… hip…</span></li>
<li><span>Mejor que relajes el ritmo, que no estás acostumbrado a estas cosas.</span></li>
<li><span>Hip… vale… hip…</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tras asentir a la petición de su compañera, de pronto una nube de humo apareció nublando la vista a Shizune. Cuando se disipó el joven Uzumaki se había transformado en una chica de grandes curvas y pechos, aunque se quedó tal cual, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que eso hubiera pasado. Naruto llamaba a esa transformación Naruko, era parte de una técnica de transformación que invento de niño, muy absurda e inutil llamada técnica erótica. Hacía mucho tiempo en el que la muchacha no veía al ya más maduro Naruto usar esa técnica. Pero por causas de la situación, el alcohol, o por lo que Shizune le pasara por la cabeza en lugar de reaccionar de forma normal lo que hizo fue excitarse.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>¿Quieres saber cómo le aplicó el tratamiento Na..ru..ko? - La mirada de Shizune se había tornado un tanto siniestra.</span></li>
<li><span>Claro. Cuéntame así puedo gastarle alguna broma a Sakura sobre el ninjutsu médico. - La joven no pareció percatarse de la mirada de su compañera.</span></li>
<li><span>Pues verás, el sake tiene unas propiedades muy interesantes. Algo que llamamos antioxidantes, pero por muy bueno que sea, ingerir mucha cantidad de alcohol es perjudicial. Así que usó una técnica con la que mi cuerpo usa el chakra y destruye todas las moléculas de alcohol y solo deja el antioxidante.</span></li>
<li><span>¿Y cómo lo traspasas al cuerpo de la abuela Tsunade?</span></li>
<li><span>Esa es la parte más divertida.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>La ayudante de Tsunade se levanto y desabrocho su kimono habitual de color negro con los bordes blancos, bajo el no habia nada que cubriese el cuerpo de Shizune, su piel blanca resaltaba bajo toda esa tela negra. Su pecho era muy bonito y de un tamaño medio con unos pequeños pezones rosados copando la atención. Naruko estaba absorta frente a ella. Con una mano la ninja medico formó un sello al que la joven Uzumaki no prestó atención, su mirada estaba fija en la entrepierna de su compañera, de ella empezó a emerger un pene de unos dieciséis centímetros con toda la naturalidad del mundo.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Verás… - Dijo Shizune mientras volvía a su mirada siniestra. - El resto de la operación la harán tu boca y mi pene.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko tragó saliva pero no dio ningún gesto de desaprobación. La mujer de pelo negro se acerco a su compañero transformado y puso frente a la cara de Naruko su pene recién desvelado, desprendía calor y palpitaba esperando contacto. Mantuvieron la mirada un rato hasta que finalmente Shizune tomó la iniciativa y agarró de la cabeza a la joven mujer rubia y deslizó por la boca de Naruko su polla de dieciséis centímetros.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Ah sí, qué bien se siente estando dentro de tu boca Naruko. ¿Te gusta?</span></li>
<li><span>Uhm… uhhhgg… ("¿Qué es esta sensación? Me excita mucho") - Naruko pensó eso pero no pudo expresarlo por tener la boca ocupada.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>La mujer de pelo negro sacaba y metia repetidas veces su pene y sentia como cada una de esas veces golpeaba la campanilla de Naruko. Además con la mano derecha empezó a explorarse el ano, algo de lo que la muchacha Uzumaki se percató. Con la boca llena por aquel pene le costó un poco pero logró crear un clon de sombras, era idéntica a Naruko salvo que ésta estaba desnuda y portaba un pene idéntico al que tenía en la boca, el porqué recreo el pene de Shizune y no simplemente puso el suyo propio es algo que ni ella podía saberlo. Aquella Naruko igual a la que estaba sentada en el suelo tenía unos grandes pechos con grandes pezones. Este clon de sombra se puso detrás de Shizune y coloco su pene en el culo de la ninja medico pero en lugar de agarrarle las caderas a la muchacha de pelo negro lo hizo a la cabeza de la Naruko original. Al penetrar el gran culo de Shizune esta gimio en voz alta, al hacer esto el clon tiro de la cabeza de la joven rubia original introduciendole el pene de la mujer de pelo negro dentro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko por su parte había bajado sus pantalones demostrando que su transformación era total al verse cómo empezó a masturbarse y en lugar del pene de Naruto se veía su vagina húmeda por toda la excitación. Todo aquel ajetreo finalmente culminó con el clon corriendose en Shizune y está en la boca de Naruko. El clon desapareció mientras entonaba un gemido orgásmico que la original continuó al recibir los conocimientos del clon de sombra.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>No es suficiente, tienes que consumir una dosis más alta. Yo soy la doctora, así que tienes que hacerme caso.</span></li>
<li><span>¿Y por donde será la nueva dosis?</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>La ninja medico de ojos negros se avalanzo sobre la joven de ojos azules y la desnudo entera. Shizune se acomodo en el suelo y se colocó a Naruko encima que abrió con cuidado las piernas, la vagina de la muchacha se había posado suavemente sobre el pene de Shizune. Impaciente levantó sus caderas y penetró con fuerza a la mujer encima suya. Con el movimiento de caderas de la ninja médico Naruko botaba sobre ella haciendo que sus enormes pechos fuesen de arriba abajo de forma descontrolada. Ambas gemían sin pudor ya que los rayos de fuera ahogaban el ruido. Naruko aún tenía semen de Shizune en la boca por lo que decidió compartirlo con ella. Se tumbó sobre ella poniendo sus pechos enormes encima de los de su compañera, el contacto fue cálido y agradable. Con sus manos le abrió la boca y comenzó a verter todo el semen que quedaba en su boca en la de la mujer de ojos negros. Cuando todo estuvo ya en la boca de Shizune la joven Uzumaki introdujo su lengua en ella. Eso hizo enloquecer a la ninja médico que apretó el ritmo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La sensación de Naruko era indescriptible, tener el pene de Shizune en su coño la hacía sentirse como si fuera a derretirse, quería aún más, gritaba por más, a lo que su acompañante la complació con un movimiento de caderas más agresivo. A esto el cuerpo de Naruko no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a correrse, un líquido viscoso, transparente y cálido empezó a fluir de la vagina de la muchacha, que seguía siendo penetrada por Shizune. La ninja médico se corrió poco después e inundó el interior de Naruko con una cantidad ingente de semen, tal fue la cantidad que se le hinchó un poco la barriga. Pero esto no detuvo a Shizune, continuó penetrándola enloquecida por la lengua de Naruko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aquella noche Shizune se corrió otras cinco veces y finalmente quedó desfallecida por el cansancio. Al día siguiente, tras haber descansado lo que quedaba de noche al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Naruko chupándole el pene sin ningún tipo de miramientos, esta vez con la campanilla que chocaba con la punta de la polla como de costumbre, notaba un dominio de la lengua increible haciéndolo incluso más placentero.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Has mejorado.</span></li>
<li><span>No he parado de practicar desde que te desmayaste. </span></li>
<li><span>¿Qué quieres decir?</span></li>
<li><span>Que no has parado de correrte ni dormida</span></li>
<li><span>Viciosa, eso hace que me ponga mas cachonda, ven aquí.</span></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>